halofandomcom-20200222-history
CCS-class battlecruiser
|width = |height = |hull = |countermeasures = |armament = *Pulse Laser Turrets *Plasma Turrets *Energy Projector (1)Halo 3 level FloodgateHalo 3: ODST level Coastal Highway *Plasma torpedo launchers |complement = *Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle *Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle *Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft *Type-25 Assault Gun Carriage *8x DX-class Dropships or Type-52 Troop Carrier *Seraph-class Starfighter |capacity = Hundreds of vehicles |role = Heavy assault craft |affiliation = Covenant Navy }} The CCS-class Battlecruiser is a heavy warship used by the Covenant navy, one of several different designs of capital ships they employ. The primary use of these ships is either to transport ground forces, or to engage enemy ships, since they are quite capable of a battle in space. Another important task of theirs are Glassing operations. The CCS-class is a long, vaguely organic-shaped spacecraft (often referred to having many bulbous sections), capable of launching dozens of fighters and dropships. Typically armed with a vast arsenal of energy weapons, it is smaller than the rarer and more powerful Assault Carriers, but larger than the more common Frigates and Destroyers, equipped with the standard energy shield generators, pulse laser turrets, and plasma torpedo launchers, and used as a main heavy warship by both Covenant Loyalists and Separatists. It is the most commonly seen, and therefore best-known, Covenant ship class in the Halo games. Internal Systems The CCS classification is the most well known type of Covenant warship, one of the few which the UNSC has been able to gain decent intelligence from, via the Truth and Reconciliation in particular. It appears to be capable of both space warfare and supporting ground operations, capable of deploying upwards of a thousand troops of various races, as well as support vehicles and aircraft through its gravity lift. Differences Halo: Combat Evolved Battlecruisers seem to be a deeper shade of purple, and do not have the pointed fins on the nose of the ship. The gravity lifts are a deeper shade of blueish purple, and the shuttle bays seem to take up a greater portion of the ship, though this would be probably to accommodate the large portion of cutscenes that transition from the interior to the exterior through this area. Also, the ships need flat areas to dispatch troops. Although it is possible to use the gravity lift on rocks, a flat metal section is preferred. The only cruiser seen in Halo: Combat Evolved had been disabled. Although, in the books several ships were mentioned. Halo 2 The ships have a longer, shinier, purple appearance. They seem to have more partings in the purple plates, although this may be due only to the updated graphics. The shuttle bays are narrower and less long, also, the human shuttle bays on the Cairo seem to be based off the bays of The Truth and Reconciliation, although this may only be a similarity on Bungie's part. Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST Not much different from Halo 2, however, they now have an extra plate on the midsection in between the belly and the right wing. However, we never see the gravity lift up close so it is impossible to tell what changes have been made. Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST are the only games where the CCS-Battlecruisers are seen digging and glassing with energy projectors. Specifications Control Room The Control Room of a CCS classification, known as the "bridge" in human terminology, is located, as with on all Covenant starships, at the midsection of the Battlecruiser, protected by thick armor in addition to its shields. A raised platform in the center of the spacious room ringed with holographic controls is the Combat Information Center, or CIC, of the Control Room. These controls are most likely for fire control, navigation, sensors, ship diagnostics, internal security monitors, etc. In front of the command center is a large holographic "banner" which is used for navigation purposes. The crew in the control room usually consists of a Sangheili/Jiralhanae Ship Master who stands on the central platform and is in charge of giving orders and commanding his vessel, accompanied by, in most cases, Sangheili Zealots, or high-ranking captain Jiralhanae that patrol the lower level of the control room, who are responsible for maintaining the security of the ship. Gravity Lift projected from the ''Truth and Reconciliation''.]] Like most warships in the Covenant fleet, the CCS-class is also equipped with a single ventrally-mounted gravity lift, enabling the quick and easy transportation of personnel, vehicles, equipment and supplies to a planet's surface. Objects or personnel placed in it are propelled upward or downward rapidly by an anti-gravity field, and are able to gently disembark, despite the high speeds occupants can reach.Halo: Combat Evolved, Truth and Reconciliation Brig The CCS classification has at least two brigs for holding prisoners, though they may have more since these ships have not been fully explored. Each is a rectangular room with four force field-secured cells on either side, for a total of eight per brig. Each cell can accommodate a large number of prisoners, although normally only one is placed in each cell, probably for security purposes against the possibility of an organized escape attempt. The fields are impenetrable to all hand held weaponry, projectile or energy, but can be lowered by a holographic control panel on a raised platform on the far side of the brig opposite the entrance, the guards post. The cells are arranged at the periphery of a spacious room, with guards patrolling the central section. The guards usually have active camouflage, using their stealth to monitor the prisoners. Hangar Bays ]] There are at least four hangar bays aboard the CCS classification - two to starboard and two to port side. They are each three-tiered, with a large amount of space between the floors and ceilings of each level. Each bay contains various vehicles, such as 1''Spirit''-class dropship, on the bottom floor, with a pillar-like platform used for dismounting passengers rising up and connecting to the second level. Covenant troops are arrayed upon the second and third floors, with multiple stationary plasma shields and Shade infantry plasma turrets. A plasma magnetic containment field operates at the mouth of the hangars, retaining atmosphere while in space transit. It denies the movement of all forms of matter attempting to enter or leave the shuttle bays. Corridors Most of the ship is comprised of labyrinth network of corridors, with circuitry concealed behind purple metal casings. At junctions, gaps in the ceiling and floor appear to accommodate Huragok maintenance personnel, allowing them to float between levels easily and quickly. Doors There are various, virtually indestructible doors upon the CCS classification. Unlocked ones are outlined in white light, while locked ones have crimson light. While locked doors can be forcibly opened by electromagnetic pulse detonations, such as nearby Plasma Grenade explosions''Halo: First Strike, pg. 69, they are protected from electronic intrusion by a 128,000-bit modulating encryption key, but this key can be penetrated by a UNSC AI, such as Cortana, after a couple of minutes. Engines and Engine Room While not seen in the Trilogy, every ship has to have engines to push it and an Engine Room to work with things that can't be controlled from the Control Room. The engines are, of course, more powerful and faster than human engines. This is likely because the Covenant aids the primary nuclear power source with a plasma power source, allowing power to almost be doubled. The engine room, one could imagine, would be a large chamber with nuclear reactors and possibly plasma energy cores. Also there would be large tubes containing the actual engines. There would also be a manual terminal where repairs and orders from the engines can manually be made, should the Control Room's control over the engines ever stop working. Appearances Several ''CCS-class Battlecruisers have been seen throughout the Halo campaign, most notably the Truth and Reconciliation, Purity of Spirit and possibly the Sacred Promise. They have also been seen in Halo 3 glassing the Earth city Voi, Kenya in search for the portal that leads to the Ark, they are also later seen as Covenant Separatists glass Voi in an attempt to stop a Flood infestation. They are larger and more heavily armed than heavy cruisers and destroyers, but are overshadowed by the Covenant Supercruiser, Assault Carrier and Covenant Supercarriers. Like most Covenant ships, the CCS is built to a near atomic scale. Trivia , shaped similarly to a CCS-Class Battlecruiser.]] *The Calabash or Rotten Egg Nebula is similar in shape to a CCS-Class Battlecruiser, prompting speculation that Bungie based the ships design on the Nebula. It may also be coincidence. *Due to the prominent appearance of the CCS-class Truth and Reconciliation in Halo: CE, some fans tend to inaccurately refer to them as "Truth and Reconciliation-class cruisers": Cortana rather unambiguously states that they are termed "CCS-class Battlecruisers" in the opening cutscene of Halo: CE. *A "CCS-class Battlegroup" generally consists of at least three CCS-class ships Halo: Combat Evolved, level Pillar of Autumn. *All "CCS-class Battlecruisers" have the Marathon logo on their launch bays Halo 3, level Tsavo Highway *The Cruisers featured in Halo 3 have 4 fins instead of 2, like those of the Truth and Reconciliation in Halo: CE. This could be because of the Great Schism and the rivalry between Brutes and Elites or simply better graphics than the previous games. *There are only three levels in the entire Halo Trilogy where you go in a "CCS-class Battlecruiser". Those levels are Truth and Reconciliation, Keyes, and Floodgate. *During the Arbiter's assault on the Delta Halo, a Jiralhanae-occupied CCS Battlecruiser can be seen in orbit over the ocean near the Scarab walker. This Cruiser is later taken over by Rtas 'Vadum and allied Sangheili. *The only CCS-Class Battlecruiser to be controlled by humans was the Truth and Reconciliation.Halo: The Flood, pg. 325 *In the Halo 3 level Crow's Nest, the CCS Battlecruiser hovering outside the hangar has a Marathon Symbol on its hangar door. *In Halo 3, the CCS-class Battlecruiser on the level Crow's Nest is cut in half, meaning only one half of the cruiser is in the map. This can be seen in Theater Mode. *During the development of Halo 2, Regret's Carrier was originally going to be a CCS-class Battlecruiser, as seen in the E3 2003 Trailer. *CCS-Class Battlecruisers were first seen and engaged by Humans when Preston Cole's fleet arrived in the Psi Serpentis system in 2543. Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, pg. 477 However, this is contradicted in Halo Wars: Genesis, which clearly depicts CCS-Class Battlecruisers partaking in battles as early as 2526. Gallery Image:Halo3 E3 TRAILER 2007 720p30 ST 6300Kbps 002 0001.jpg|Separatist Battlecruisers glassing a part of Voi, Kenya on Earth to prevent a Flood infestation. Image:cc_stats.gif|CCS-class Battlecruiser stats. Image:CCS-class Battlecruiser.jpg|A CCS-class Battlecruiser above the portal before activation. Image:CCS-Class-Battle-Cruiser-bottom.jpg|View of the bottom of a Cruiser. Image:100 2910.jpg.JPG|A closed Gravity Lift. Image:Ccs-over-voi.jpg|A cruiser over the wastelands of East Africa. Image:1216052551 CCS.jpg|A back view of a CCS-class Battlecruiser. Image:1225326950 CCS.jpg|A CCS-class Battlecruiser in the level The Storm. Image:1226164594 CCS.jpg|A large group of CCS-class Battlecruisers. Image:CCS.png|A CCS-class Battlecruiser in Halo Legends. Image:CCS Legends.jpg|A CCS-class Battlecruiser firing its weapons. File:CCScruiser.jpg|A CCS-class Battlecruiser in the clouds after a large explosion. Related Links *Truth and Reconciliation Sources ja:CCS-Class Battlecruiser Category:Covenant Starships